


Hopeless

by DWolfric



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS!, M/M, Mentioned FrostIron, Mentioned Smartass Family, Possible Friendship, Sorry Loki isn't actually in this, This is Tony's reaction, Tony doesn't know Loki's fate, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWolfric/pseuds/DWolfric
Summary: ::SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR::Tony deals with the aftermath of Thanos' destruction of his life.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot. Also short. I thought of this while in the theater, and made myself more sad. I hope you enjoy!

Tony stared at the spot Peter had fallen blankly. There was nothing left of him now, he had turned to what looked like ash. He had been _so scared_ and all Tony could even do was hold him tightly and try not to let the tears fall. They were falling now; he couldn’t stop them even if he’d wanted to. His entire world had shattered with those simple rambled words.

“ _I don’t wanna go. Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go!”_ Over and over they played in his head. Each time feeling like a stake driving through his heart.

There had been so much that he wanted to show the boy, to teach him. They were going to be something of a family, even; Tony and Loki and Peter. But now…

Now he was stuck on Titan with no way back. Doctor Strange was gone. Those Guardian guys were gone.

Peter was gone…

How was he going to explain what happened to Loki?

...Had Loki even survived?

Tony swallowed thickly at that thought. What about Pepper? Happy? Rhody? Had anyone he cared about survived this… thing?

He took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm the tears already falling. He needed to get himself together and find out. He needed to find a way back to Earth, even if he had to build it from scraps he found on this ruined planet.

Tony turned to the only other living thing on this planet-- was she actually living?

“You. Robot girl.” He cleared his throat, when had it been that hard to talk? “Do you have a ship to get off this rock?”

The woman, Nebula? Tilted her head at him before she spoke in a vaguely metallic voice, “I did, but it’s in pieces now.” She gestured to the wreck, “I didn’t expect to leave here.”

Tony straightened from where he was hunched over where Peter had been, “You too, huh?” He asked with a humorless chuckle, “I shouldn’t even be alive.” His tone was bitter, “He shouldn’t have sacrificed the Stone for me-- this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t.” But Tony knew that wasn’t true.

Doctor Strange had known what he was doing, but that didn’t make it hurt any damn less.

“It would have been worse.” Nebula supplied after a heavy silence, “Half of the Universe is gone,” he turned to him, almost looking curious, “but you are not. I am not.” This seemed to surprise her before her expression crumpled into grief.

“He killed my sister.”

Tony suddenly felt a sort of kinship with this woman as he allowed his grief to take hold again.

“You know, he… Peter. We were going to adopt him- with his aunts permission of course.” His eyes turned to the last place Peter had been. “Loki and I had talked about it a lot before all of this happened. Before he went off to Asgard for… something or another.” Tony placed his hand on the ground, feeling the earth and ash with his fingers, “He said “When I return, we will talk to the boy.”” Tony choked up there for a moment, but pressed on, “Peter will never know. And now I don’t even know if I’ll ever get off of this godforsaken planet to tell Loki our son is…” He couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t.

Nebula watched him quietly before she cautiously approached him. “We will get off of this planet and we will find your Loki. Then we will find and kill Thanos for what he’s done.” There was a quiet rage in her tone that Tony quite liked.

Tony stared at her and nodded once. There was no time to grieve.

They needed to act.


End file.
